fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Hooray for Hamsterwood/Gallery
When Bea is down about her stalled acting career, Milo surprises her on a show on Hamster TV, produced by the famous Mr. Nibbles (voiced by Jason Alexander) and hosted by Pamela Hamster (voiced by Sabrina Bryan). Bea, Milo and Oscar take a trip to star-studded Hamsterwood, but the situation takes a turn for the worse when they realize the show is actually a reality show where hamsters are dared to eat things like fish - and Bea is the bait! Read the full summary... Hooray for Hamsterwood Hooray for Hamsterwood 1.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 2.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 3.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 4.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 5.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 6.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 7.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 8.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 9.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 10.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 11.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 12.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 13.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 14.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 15.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 16.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 17.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 18.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 19.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 20.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 21.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 22.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 23.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 24.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 25.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 26.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 27.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 28.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 29.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 30.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 31.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 32.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 33.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 34.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 35.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 36.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 37.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 38.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 39.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 40.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 41.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 42.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 43.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 44.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 45.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 46.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 47.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 48.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 49.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 50.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 51.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 52.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 53.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 54.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 55.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 56.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 57.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 58.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 59.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 60.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 61.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 62.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 63.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 64.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 65.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 66.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 67.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 68.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 69.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 70.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 71.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 72.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 73.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 74.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 75.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 76.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 77.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 78.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 79.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 80.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 81.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 82.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 83.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 84.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 85.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 86.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 87.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 88.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 89.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 90.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 91.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 92.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 93.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 94.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 95.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 96.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 97.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 98.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 99.png Hooray for Hamsterwood 100.png To return to the "Hooray for Hamsterwood" episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries